Amberground
|romaji = Anbāguraundo }} Amberground ( Anbāguraundo) is the world in which the Tegami Bachi series takes place. The entire country of Amberground has no sun, with the only light coming from the man-made sun that rests over the capital, Akatsuki.Chapter 10 Description The country of Amberground is surrounded by water on all sides and is split into three regions and class, with the brightest and the capital region being in the middle. Massive ring-shaped lakes separate the three regions and they can only be crossed if you take one of the bridges. To cross the bridges, you need to have a crossing pass, which allows you to cross between the regions. Crossing passes are acquired through hard work, and the government has gates and gatekeepers to regulate who goes where. It is almost impossible to gain a crossing pass if you are a normal citizen. Bee's have access to a crossing pass. Towns in Amberground and few and far between, and going from one town to another is extremely dangerous due to the presence of armored creatures known as Gaichuu. Because of this, delivering letter and packages are expensive and only carried out by the country's post men, nicknamed the Letter Bees. Though there have been attempts at establishing alternate delivery personnel, such as the Letter Pigeons, these haven't been nearly as successful. Its currency is measured in Rin and time measured as Niku. In reality, one Niku is equivalent to an hour. With the absence of a natural sun, this concept of time becomes an important guideline of life for the residents. Religion The entire nation of Amberground seems to believe in a deity called the Empress, who apparently rules over all of Amberground from Akatsuki and is also the head of the church. She is proclaimed as a wise and just woman, but since she is associated with the government, many who are against the government despise her. In most areas of Amberground, you can find churches and cathedrals dedicated to her. Regions of Amberground *Akatsuki is the capital of Amberground, the pinnacle of the Amberian Government. Access is strictly limited, and only the "Chosen Ones" live here. The brightest of all the regions. Instead of a bridge to cross to Akatsuki, there is a train that departs from Yuusari to Akatsuki. *Yuusari is the region in the state of perpetual twilight. The middle class lives here. The Bee Hive, the headquarters of the country's postal system, the Letter Bees, is also located here. *Yodaka is the region farthest away from the sun, so they have about as much light as a full moon would give. This is where the poor live in poverty and where the series' protagonist, Lag Seeing, grew up. Trivia *"Amberground" received its name from being the place where "Spirit Ambers" are mined. *Vincent Alcott's book, "The Day I Met Maka", showed a picture of what Amberground's original sun looked like before the artificial sun was needed. So it is certain that before, there was a real sun that existed in Amberground. But it is unknown what became of it. References Navigation Category:The World of Tegami Bachi Category:Locations